Esme's Groove
by ssherrill115
Summary: This is my entry in the Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest: Hosted by kikiwhore aka kikikinz and coldplaywhore. This is my first story and first lemon. Esme tries her hand at seduction


**Esme's Groove**

**Ssherrill115**

**Paring: Carlisle / Esme**

**All Human**

**Characters belong to Stefanie Meyer**

**Before you get started - I need to thank my sweet good friend Meadow Cliffdiver from Twilightheaded. She was my beta for this story. She was sweet and honest and she told me what to change and what to add and I could not have published this story without her. She was so encouraging and I love her!**

Esme had just finished dinner with her family; everyone was at the dinner except Carlisle. Her three boys were there, and their girlfriends too. Carlisle was called into the hospital on an emergency. As she cleaned up the dishes and got ready for bed she allowed her mind to wander…

_I am so glad Edward finally found someone who lives up to his standards. That Bella is simply lovely. I could tell just by looking at them that they were made for each other. He finished her sentences and the way he looked at her made my heart melt. I think she is so sweet. I hope she is able to challenge him intellectually, she's so quiet and he can be a hand full, but I love him so. I remember him telling me "Mommy, one day I am going to marry you…" when he was 4 years old. He was such a sweet child. It took me telling him over and over again that he can't marry me because I am already married to his Daddy. His little lip trembled when he finally realized what I was saying. Then I had to sooth his soul and tell him that one day, he would meet a girl just like me, that he loved and wanted to marry, and he would have children and bring them to my house so I could bake cookies for them. Then, I had to bake cookies for him, my sweet precious boy. I guess all my boys are happy now. _

_I didn't think Emmitt would ever find someone to put up will all his mess. He has such a sense of humor. I don't think people realize how sensitive he really is. He used to get into fights at school and then come home and cry to me about why he got so mad. People really gave him a hard time about his size. He is slightly on the big side I guess but that's just all the more to love. I am so proud that he found Rosalie. They are beautiful together, and she doesn't take any of his crap. If he gets out of line, she just whips him right back into shape. I need to have her look at my Mercedes next week; it's making a funny noise. Who would have thought when we moved the boys to Forks (of all places) that they would have found their true loves here. It seems like just yesterday Carlisle and I were in High School together back in Chicago._

_Jasper and Alice sure did look happy. I thought she was going to sit in his lap right there at the dinner table. She seems to know what he's thinking. I guess she is exactly what he needs. Jasper can be a tad laid back, sometimes too much so. He's so relaxed that it was hard to get him out of bed as a child. He never cared what he was going to wear, or what time we were supposed to leave. He just shuffled around the house at his own pace. I think that slow pace of his makes everyone around him calmer. Maybe he rubs off on people. That's an excellent quality to possess when Edward is twitching over something and driving everyone in the house crazy. All Jasper has to do is lay his hand on Edward's shoulder and you can see the tension leave his face. But if Jasper is calm, his exact opposite is Alice. I guess opposites really do attract. She is the sweetest little thing, but having her around without Jasper in the room can be exhausting. I hope they have lots of children one day to keep her busy. I bet Jasper will make such a good Daddy. _

_I love my boys so much, each one unique, each one a gift to us. I remember when Carlisle and I were trying to get pregnant, back before we knew it was a lost cause. Seems like now Carlisle is so busy at the hospital, and I am so busy with my firm that the most we get is quiet snuggles before we go to sleep at night. I missed him at the dinner table tonight. It was a pleasure to see our boys and their girlfriends, but seeing that empty chair at the other end of the table was hard for me. It's always hard when he is not here. Sometimes I feel like that hospital is the other woman. A woman I can't compete with – a woman I completely understand and support – but hate a little too. I wish I could be bolder. I have never instigated anything, he is always the aggressor. Not that I'm complaining – that's how I prefer him. I love it when he is strong with me and tells me what he wants me to do. But he's so tired; sometimes I think the lets our time slip by. I know I am just being selfish. I am thankful for my husband and my boys; it's just every now and then a little heat…Maybe I'll take a bath. A hot bath before he comes home – that will be relaxing and relieve some of this tension I feel. Then when he comes home I will be relaxed, and understanding and help to sooth his tired mind and body. Oh, Carlisle's body – his body certainly doesn't appear to be in his 40ies. He has the body and stamina of a 20 year old. The things he can do with that body…_

Esme took her bath to prepare for bed. As she soaked, thoughts of Carlisle flooded her mind. She thought of his eyes, his sweet smile, but also his strong chest and hands. Such precision was needed to be a surgeon, and Carlisle had the hands of a surgeon. Oh, how she loved him. When she got out of the tub the feelings of desire were still there. She decided that she would put on the negligee that Carlisle had bought her on her last birthday. She had never worn it for him before, the occasion hadn't presented itself. She didn't realize how beautiful it was until she had it on. It was lavender and went beautifully with her auburn hair and pale skin. The gown was a short baby doll style that left just enough to the imagination. She decided to forgo any panties; hopefully she wouldn't be needing them.

Esme decided that maybe she would put on some light make up, fix her hair a little and Carlisle was always partial to Channel Number 5. A little dab here and there wouldn't hurt. Even if he was tired, at least he would have something beautiful to look at. She slipped into a pair of cream color kitten heels that she wore around the pool sometimes. Esme had never really tried to dress up for Carlisle at bedtime before and it was fueling her desire. He always seemed to be the one who set the scene. She felt suddenly empowered and decided to put Satin Sheets on the bed. She always felt they were a little too extravagant for every day, but for some reason, tonight felt special. She even lit a few scented candles that she normally just kept around for decoration.

That's when she heard his key jingle in the lock downstairs and suddenly she didn't feel so empowered. She felt a little self conscious, maybe a little embarrassed that she wanted something from him that he was too tired to give her. She wished she could take it all off, she felt silly, but realized it was too late Carlisle was already opening the door of the bedroom.

As he loosened his tie his eyes popped. He didn't expect to come home to a scene like this and he instantly felt a tightening in his slacks. "Esme, what's all this" he asked quietly before taking another step in the room. He hoped that she would be able to tell him. He knew how shy and demure she was and never expected her to set a scene like this for him.

"I was just thinking of you, I know it's silly…" before she could finish her sentence he had his arms around her waist. He looked deep into her eyes with desire, he didn't want to pressure her, but the excitement he felt when he realized that she really did do this for him was intoxicating.

Carlisle kissed her chastely at first; sweetly testing to make sure she was receptive to his advances. It had been a long time since he felt desire like this. Usually when he came home she was in the bed, reading, ready for sleep. He would change his clothes and grab a quick bite to eat then would join her for a cuddle before falling asleep. But tonight, this was different. When he felt Esme's tongue slip across his bottom lip requesting entrance he couldn't hold his desire back anymore. He deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to travel down under the beautiful negligee he picked out for her when he discovered her ass was bare.

He had to pull back and look at her, make sure it was really her he was kissing. Carlisle started towards the bed, guiding her backwards slowly, gazing into her beautiful eyes. When he reached the bed he lovingly laid his wife down and held himself above her, separating her legs with one of his own until he fit perfectly between them. He kissed her passionately then trailed down her slender neck to her collar bones where he peppered her with little gentle kisses. He wanted to ask her what had gotten into her, but was afraid to ruin the best surprise he had ever received. He wanted to slowly make love to her and show her how much he appreciated her trying to initiate romance. But Esme had other ideas.

She drew her legs up around his waist seeking friction and moaned his name quietly, urging him on, wanting him to take her. Carlisle pulled the negligee up over her head revealing her beautiful breasts; her nipples were stiff peaks begging for his touch. He drew one into his mouth, flicking it sharply with his tongue, while he rolled the other between his thumb and index finger. Esme moaned louder begging for him to continue. He began to drop kisses down her belly towards her wet desire. She had to drop her legs from his waist and he pushed her knees all the way to the mattress so he could look at her.

She was glistening in the candlelight of the bedroom. He could see how wet she was. He pointed his tongue and ran it from the bottom to the top, lapping up her desire, before taking her clit into his mouth. He began running his tongue in circles around her clit while expertly working with his fingers inside her, stimulating her to orgasm. Esme screamed his name as her orgasm exploded inside of her and Carlisle continued to stimulate her until she came back to earth. Spurred by his attentions Esme grabbed Carlisle by the shirt and pulled him to her, attacking his mouth with her own.

She pushed him to the bed and climbed on top. She made quick work of his button down shirt, kissing and nibbling his chest down to his pants. She began to remove them as well. Carlisle lifted up so she could pull them down exposing his very hard cock. Esme took a minute to appreciate just how beautifully desirable her husband was before whispering in his ear "I want to ride you Carlisle until you scream MY name." Carlisle had to control himself from throwing her down. He wanted to plow into her and dominate her. Allowing her to control was new for him, but when he took time to watch her, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and it caused him to become harder for her than he had been in a long time.

Esme had never been so bold and never been on top. She wasn't a prude, she just felt like it wasn't ladylike, so she never attempted it. But tonight she did. She lowered herself slowly onto his cock allowing him to fill her completely, rocking side to side enjoying the way he felt inside of her. Then she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, showing him what she wanted. He began to pinch and twist her nipples as she rocked her hips. She moaned low and guttural before picking up her pace a little.

Carlisle felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He had the most beautiful view, and the feeling of his wife fucking him was beyond his wildest dreams. Esme placed her hands on his shoulders so she had some leverage as she moved faster and harder on top of her husband. Carlisle began to make noises to her delight; he began to whisper her name. This encouraged her and she thrust herself onto him over and over. She could feel her orgasm building as she watched her husband's face contort. Then Carlisle brought one hand down her belly to her pulsing clit and began to rub circles around it. Esme came undone, and so did he. She rode him until they both came back down, slipping off into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and spoke sweetly into her ear "I love you, Darling". Esme smiled "I love you too, Dear" she replied, pulling the sheets over them. "And I'm going to wear the blue negligee tomorrow night."


End file.
